


Sleep

by Chewiewasalreadytaken



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Idk what i'm doing, Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Stalkyoo, YooTip, i'mboredandlostsothismightjustbeacrapshow, stopshippingstuffinilyrnthereisnodarnromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiewasalreadytaken/pseuds/Chewiewasalreadytaken
Summary: Wholesome nol-kou things.
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae, Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A crack event for sure. Probs some technical inaccuracies ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ.

Kousuke allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he completed his seventh practice test in a row with consecutive perfect scores. He pressed a hand to his sore neck. Tomorrow was his first day of middle school, and his skills had to be nothing less than exemplary. He slid the finished calculus book aside and grabbed an unopened, increasingly advanced workbook. His fingertips grazed over the grooved book and he savored the smell of fresh paper. It reminded him of his duties, and as the heir of the Hirahara fortune, he needed to perform them masterfully.

Just as he turned to the first page, his laser focus was jarred by a soft knock at the door.

With haste, he closed the book and tucked his papers beneath it. He looked at his dressing mirror and straightened his tie. Clearing his throat, he lifted his head regally. It had to be an urgent matter if they were to interrupt Kousuke at 2 am in the morning.

Shoving his fatigue aside, he composed his expression, "Come in."

Kousuke was already formulating the things he'd say to his father when the door opened. He blinked twice.

Standing in the doorway was Nol, his younger brother, hugging an orange Toy Story blanket to his chest, and a brown teddy bear in one hand.

Kousuke frowned, "Why are you awake at this hour, Nol?"

Nol bit his lip, in a pre-pubescent voice, he uttered, "Can I sleep with you for tonight?"

Kousuke rolled his eyes and walked up to his desk, back facing his brother, "No, go back to your room. I have tasks to finish, and would like to accomplish them without your nuisance."

Even with his back facing Nol, he knew that Nol's green eyes widened like a distressed puppy. Nol shuffled from the doorway to the center of the wide room. "Please, just for one night. I keep getting these scary dreams about crazy clowns."

Indifferent, Kousuke shuffled through papers, "That's your fault for watching 'IT' with your friends. I warned you against it, but you didn't comply. So face the consequences. Alone."

Nol's voice went higher, "Some of us just want to have fun you know."

Kousuke's eye twitched. His patience thinning, he turned to face his brother, "When you were off with your cronies, you didn't care for my negative opinion about your decision. So run to your friends now, clearly, they are more important."

Nol lowered his head. Kousuke didn't care for Nol's antics as he asserted, "Out. Now."

So Nol left, shutting the door behind him.

And Kousuke returned to his work.

At last, Kousuke put down his pencil and looked at the analog clock on his desk. Scolding himself, he fixed up his workspace and tossed the note-filled book into a cabinet.

Stretching, he realized he was parched.

He looked in the mirror and threw his shoulders back. He needed to be quick in quenching his thirst. It was already quite late.

He opened his bedroom door. Two steps to his right had him falling on his face. He cursed at himself and turned on the hallway lights to find what he foolishly toppled over.

Sitting against the wall was his brother. Curled up with his blanket over his legs and teddy bear to his chest.

Kousuke growled and walked away. Leaving Nol on the floor.

As he walked down the flight of stairs, he thought of the freedom having his own house would endow. No undignified brothers or squabbling mothers. As he pressed a glass to the fridge's water dispenser he decided he couldn't wait to have his own place.

After multiple glasses of water, Kousuke took a separate flight of stairs that would lead him to the other side of his door so he wouldn't run into his brother.

But as he stood by his door, he could help but look at his brother anyway; lying on the cold ground, without any sense of substance. He shook his head and walked right in front of the boy. He nudged him with the toe of his boot. When he didn't wake up, he crouched and pinched his cheek so hard it bled a little. Nol's green eyes sprung to life.

"What are you doing?" Nol shoved his brother's hand away.

Kousuke stood over him, "Get up."

Nol got up.

Kousuke brought Nol to his bedroom, "Sleep," was all he said before Kousuke went to his bathroom to change.

Kousuke stepped out of the bathroom clad in his nightwear of a green polo shirt and khakis. Kousuke prayed that Nol wouldn't tease him about his attire, because his patience was dangerously thin.

He pressed his lips together. Nol was sprawled across the bed, his teddy bear and blanket crushed beneath him. As if he was trying to create a barrier to make room for Kousuke, but he ended up flopping over it.

Shaking his head, Kousuke yanked the blanket from underneath him and covered Nol with it. He tucked a pillow underneath that tangled head of hair when he remembered Nol preferred two pillows under him. So Kousuke used the pillow he was keeping for himself and slid that under Nol head as well. Finally, he placed the teddy bear next to Nol's face, hoping he'd wake up with a little scare.

Kousuke rubbed his temples. He laid his own blanket on the ground and placed a textbook for head support. Strange sleeping positions were nothing new to Kousuke, as he often was so tired after work that he fell asleep on the spot. And his work was never done on a bed.

Lying down, Kousuke noticed that one of Nol's arms were dangling. Then he heard Nol whimper in his sleep - probably from a nightmare. Sighing, Kousuke held Nol dangling arm. The whimper soon stopped.

And the two brothers fell into a deep sleep.

But as the sun awoke, the firstborn did too.

So when Nol Lochlainn finally woke up, he felt alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple of years ago and posted it on Wattpad. Thank you so much for reading! (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
